Light within the Darkness
by Cardlover95
Summary: Noel Vermillion, a girl who didn't know anything about her origin; her life, met Jin in the midst of the ruin of Ikaruga War. Now, she had a new life, new friends and ... a person to love.


**Author's notes: Hi guys and gals, :) It's has been a long time since I last updated my stories. Well, I'm currently having a busy and stressful semester test. Hence, hinder me much from having time writing stories. But I still spend few minutes per day building up ideas for new fics as well as for the next chapters of all others stories like: "Shape of My Soul", "Never See, Never Know"... Anyway, back to the main issue, I wrote this small piece as a counter part of "Sound within the Calmness" which was in Jin Kisaragi's point of view. But now, for the very first time, I write a story under a girl's, Noel Vermillion, point of view. It was quite hard for me since I didn't know much about what girls might thought but I tried my best to write it though. By the way, Enjoy the story! (I may write the second chapter if you want).  
**

* * *

**Light within the Darkness**

_Like always … Like any other days_

_I looked around, only to find the same white room_

_I sat there for hours …_

_For days…_

_Even for years …_

_On the same white bed._

_Just …" who am I?"_

"_Where am I?"_

_Those questions …_

_I wonder how many times had I asked myself…_

_Why couldn't someone just tell me?_

_Even one word…_

_So I would know that I wasn't alone._

_Why… _

_Why…_

_WHY?_

_Why did I have to be born like this?_

_What did I do to deserve this kind of life_

_I'm… non-existence_

_The scream…_

_The blazing fire…_

_The collapsing sounds…_

_And … a whisper "How can I change this world …if I have to kill people like this?"_

_I could feel your hand ran along my face_

_I felt your tear dropped on my skin_

_Why did you cry?_

_Did you know that I couldn't even cry when I was there?_

_Because…_

_No one would hear it…_

_No one would comfort me…_

_No one would see me…_

_And it wouldn't change anything._

_How could your sadness… be my happiness now?_

_You proved my existence…_

"Noel Vermillion, can you please concentrate on your lesson?" Jin tapped his hand on the table. He was teaching his two "bothersome friends", me and Makoto, for Tsubaki since she was busy with family issues. Well, it's rare to have him talk to me much like this. Albeit it was not about other things people usually talk with like interests, life, playing, … but somehow, I felt him not as cold as people said.

"Ehh…I'm sooo sorry! I have just spaced out a little bit, heh heh …"

"Geez, Noel. You seem unfocused recently. Does anything happen to you?" asked Makoto.

"No, it's nothing."

The boy leaned his forehead against mine. "Are you sick or something?" A sudden contact surprised me so much that made me blushed madly like a ripe tomato. This was the first time he directly and intentionally touched me like that.

_No…_

_That wasn't the first time you touch me_

_It wasn't the first time I met you_

_Did you know?_

_I'd always admired you._

_You are smart._

_You are strong._

_You are caring_

_You are … handsome._

_You had people supported you._

_But…_

_Why didn't you smile?_

_Even just your smirk was the most beautiful gesture to me._

_Why didn't you share your pain with me?_

_I heard your silent cry when you were alone._

_Why couldn't you…. just talk with me _

_So I could understand you._

_So I could help you._

"Are you kidding me? Your forehead is hot. You should have a rest." Well, just another surprise, I didn't know how to react toward this … unexpected kindness. But anyway, it felt so happy to hear him said those words. I thought he would never acknowledge me as a classmate or a friend but rather as a nuisance.

"No, no, no … I'm fine, really." Makoto let out a giggle.

"You two look like a cute couple! Awww….!" Jin gently pushed me back and reverted to his calm expression.

"I don't want people to regard me as cold-hearted for torturing you two with teaching, that's all. I will be in trouble if anything happen to you. If you wish to take a break, then that's fine. But remember to review lessons everyday or I will have to "help" you more frequently."

"No thanks, we have enough, do we, Noel?"

"Ehh…."

"Come on, Noel. Let's go home. It's 6 p.m already."

"Well, you go ahead. I think I will finish the work here first."

"Oh, off I go then." She gave me wink and a giggle which I didn't understand what she meant but anyway, there was something I want to tell Jin.

"You're … a strange one, you know? I've never thought that you would decide to stay here for the lesson. Okay, enough chat chit, which part do you not understand? I will help you with it." He smirked.

Saw him like this really made me felt awkward. We were alone and the way he smirk … made my heart thumped real fast against my chest.

"Errr… this part." I randomly pointed at a Math equation.

"Oh, it is an easy one. First you have to …" I stared at him…

_No, I thought I didn't like you._

…

…

_I loved you._

_Loved the way you show your care_

_Loved the passion you have inside you_

_Loved your hidden kind heart._

_I wished these days by your side…_

…_would last forever._

_All I wanted is to see you happy._

…

_See you smiled._

"So … get it know? … What's the matter, Noel? Is there something on my face?" He waved his hand before my eyes.

"Oh no, it's nothing. I understand it now. Thanks!" He rubber my hair and …. smiled!

"Unfocused again, aren't you. You just never change save your outlook."

_Your smile…_

_Was like the brightest sun of the day._

_Full of happiness…_

_Full of life…_

_I would do anything…_

_to save it inside my heart._

_If all my past was like a dream…_

_I would wish it to come true…_

_No matter how sad it was…_

_No matter how much I cried…_

_But without it… will I ever met you?_

"I guess you should end now. It's late anyway. We will continue tomorrow. I will escort you home." He closed the book and grabbed my hand.

Well, I just hoped this "dream" would never end.

_Who am I?_

_You gave me the answer…_

_I'm Noel Vermillion._

_Where am I?_

_I'm here, next to you_

_To me…_

_You are the light…_

_Guide my path._

_The sole light within the darkness._

* * *

**Author's note: Well, it was a little bit short but still, I hope you liked it. As you can see, if "Sound within the Calmness" main theme is Hurt/Comfort, with so much pain then this one's main genre is more like Love, Happy. (Well, it suits Noel's feature anyway. She can be very childish but she is also thoughtful you spotted any mistakes in my work, please inform me. I appreciate if you can help me with you spotted any mistakes in my work, please inform me. I appreciate if you can help me with that. Please review and thanks for reading. **

**Cardlover95. **


End file.
